Misivas sin remitente
by SakuraShimizu
Summary: Parece que Soul no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía ni aunque me pusiese un cartel de neón sobre la frente que dijese "Te amo". (...) Y sin embargo, en contra de mis expectativas, el pianista tomó mi rostro entre sus dedos y me obligó a mirarle, esbozando una sonrisa torcida que desató de nuevo todas mis hormonas. / Primer lemon, no sean crueles ;O;


¡Hola! :3 De veras que siento no actualizar Nakanaide Kudasai!, sé que queréis matarme, pero no lo veo ;w;

No me agrada del todo como estaba quedando, y, sinceramente, no sé si volveré a actualizar. Probablemente un día me entre la fantástica idea de actualizar y lo haga, pero no puedo dar una fecha en concreto. Gomenasai ;A;

Bueno, les dejo con esto... que... etto... Toeto (?). Viene a ser mi primer lemon, así que no sean crueles conmigo ;_;

Aún sigo esperando mi Edward Elric (?).

Ya dejo de molestar ~

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen y el uso de ellos es meramente lucrativo y altruista, sólo por propio entretenimiento tanto de la autora como para el lector. _

_Phoenix Wright ya está trabajando para que Soul sea mío, ya saben, pero creo que la cosa se está complicando... ;O;_

* * *

_**Misivas sin remitente: Capítulo único**_

Estaba ordenando la habitación de Soul, sí, era una tarea que le correspondía a él, pero como es evidente, él nunca se ha dignado a hacerla.

No es que yo tuviese la obligación de ordenar el mare magnum de su recámara, pero si yo no lo hacía, no lo haría nadie.

"Debería ser como Konata y dedicar mi vida al anime y los videojuegos. ¿Quién quiere a los hombres teniendo eso?" –murmuré mientras abría el armario del albino.

-Hey, ¿qué haces? –inquirió un chico de hermosos ojos de rubí apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Para mi desgracia, en esa postura se veía condenadamente sexy, y yo, Maka Albarn, no podía pensar con claridad cuando se trataba de mi compañero de piso.

Amaba a Soul, y creo que era terriblemente obvio por mi parte, y sin embargo, el único que parecía no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que mi corazón albergaba para él, era Evans. Ese condenado muchacho con sonrisa torcida y los ojos más hipnóticos e insondables que pueda ver jamás una mujer.

¡Carajo! ¿Quién decía que no necesitaba a los hombres? Ni tan puritana.

No supe determinar si me había quedado mucho rato observando embobada a mi compañero, pero éste arqueó una ceja y se acercó a ver con sus propios ojos.

-Hago lo que tú no haces –respondí volviendo a mi tarea de organizar el caos que reinaba por cada rincón de la habitación del chico.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que no lo ves? –dije moviendo las manos alrededor del espacio que nos rodeaba.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo –contestó sin inmutarse.

-Tú tampoco tienes porque simplemente contemplar y ayudarme un poco –dije enfatizando el _un poco._

Él, pareció reaccionar y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

Cogí unas cajas que había en la parte baja del armario y las coloqué de forma que no estorbasen. Así mismo, saqué toda la ropa de los cajones y la coloqué sobre la cama, mientras él me ayudaba a doblarlas. Suspiré con resignación al ver que aún quedaba la parte de arriba, donde estaban varias cajas amontonadas y a la que apenas alcanzaba por mi estatura.

Intenté mover la caja que más sobresalía cuando Soul me advirtió con un alarmante "¡Cuidado!" y acto seguido sus torneados y fuertes brazos me sujetaban delicadamente por la cintura, tirando de mí hacia atrás y atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

El contenido de la maleta produjo un estrepitoso estruendo al caer al suelo. Di gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Soul y volteé a verle, aunque me arrepentí en el acto de mi acción.

Pude notar como mi espalda rozaba sin pudor su torso, su bien formado pecho, que, aunque no excesivamente exagerado, resaltaba la buena forma del albino.

Al girarme, mis senos se desdibujaron contra su torso, y aún con la tela de ambas camisetas, pude adivinar las formas que se encontraban bajo su vestimenta.

La fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío no tardó en recordarme lo cerca que estábamos, y pronto mi busto reaccionó ante el contacto de Soul.

Intenté alejarme un poco, tratando de disimular la excitación que se había apoderado de mis pechos, sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos ardientes no aflojó ni un milímetro su agarre.

La poca distancia que nos separaba me hacía notar su cálida respiración sobre mis mejillas y mi cuello, y en un alarde de sensatez, aparté mi vista de sus húmedos labios, que parecían pedirme a gritos que los besase hasta agotar el aire de mis pulmones.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona y con expresión de autosuficiencia musitó un "De nada".

-G-gracias –balbuceé aún aturdida por la cercanía del chico.

Sus manos seguían aprisionando con suavidad mi cintura y no parecía tener intención de soltarme, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Me separé despacio del chico y desvié la mirada, y, seguramente, mi ruborizado rostro hacia el suelo y el objeto que yacía por fuera del bulto caído.

Era un regalo, estaba embalado con un gracioso papel rojo y dibujos de adornos navideños.

Cierto, pronto sería Navidad.

Miré a Soul con curiosidad y él me sonrió en respuesta.

Se agachó, recogió las cosas y las volvió a colocar sin dificultad en el último estante del armario.

Continué mirando al albino inquisitivamente, pero él no se giró a verme. Se sentó sobre la cama y cogió la consola de la mesa de noche.

Cerré las puertas del armario cuando noté como el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo de la sudadera se deslizaba y caía al suelo. Me agaché a recogerlo, pero Soul fue más rápido que yo y lo atrapó entre sus delgados dedos.

Sin pizca alguna de remordimiento empezó a leerlo con mirada atónica hacia el folio que descansaba en sus manos.

Creo que mi rostro alcanzó el tono más oscuro de los rojos y mis labios articularon un "Trágame tierra, esto no puede estar pasando" que jamás conoció el sonido.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo mirándome. Al principio su sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su cara, pero se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. Parecía molesto.

-Devuélvemelo, por favor… -supliqué rogando que no se diese cuenta del rubor que teñía mis mejillas.

-¿Para quién es? –preguntó sin intención de devolverme el papel.

-Soul, devuélveme eso, por favor…

-Dime, ¿es para Kid? –insistió.

-¡No! –exclamé. Parece que ni leyendo aquella OBVIA manifestación de amor hacia él se iba a dar cuenta de lo mucho que le quería…

-¿Ox Ford? –continuó con el interrogatorio.

-Claro que no. Dámela, por favor –rogué señalando la carta.

-No me vas a salir por la tangente, dime para quién es. Tal vez pueda ayudarte… -dijo sonriendo amargamente.

Noté un pequeño deje de tristeza en su voz. ¿Acaso estaba enojado conmigo?

-¿Te has enojado?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –contestó.

-No es de buena educación responder con otra pregunta –repliqué.

-No, no lo estoy, pero dime para quién.

-Déjalo ya, por favor. Es una misiva sin remitente. Olvida el asunto –imploré.

-Como quieras –sentenció con pesadumbre.

Volvió a lo que le ocupaba y dejó el papel sobre la cama, que rezaba lo siguiente:

"_¿Será siempre tan fácil que golpee esta álgida tempestad? ¿Será siempre tan efímero el sosiego en esta atalaya?_

_Miedo. De tener que volver a refugiarme en un cosmos en el que sólo se conoce el frío y la desidia._  
_No quiero volver al infierno gélido en el que vivía antes de aparecer tú, con tu conciliadora voz, la delirante fantasía que me hace desvanecerme en sentimientos de pequeñez e insignificancia, aturdida por el deslumbrante fulgor que desprendes._

_Sí, aún queda un largo camino por recorrer hasta que al fin podamos vivir sin interrupción en la ciudadela acorazada de nuestros secretos._

_Si me permites rendirte fidelidad, si me dejas estar a tu lado, prometo abrirte la puerta a todos mis secretos, a todos los pasajes escondidos del alma, darte mi refugio si es de ayuda, y aliviar cualquier dolor o temor que pueda herirte._

_Ya desespero por la medicina y adicción que me brinda tu presencia, por este narcótico del que no me puedo desintoxicar y del que dependo para respirar._

_Y es que sigo deseando con fervor tus caricias, tus labios, tenues palabras que me corten la respiración e hipnoticen el alma..._

_Aún se me antoja tu luz, tu calor, tu magia, como una onírica ilusión, como algo que se difuminará en cuando intente tocarlo con endebles dedos anhelantes de la vida que emana tu piel._

_El tiempo aún no me ha dado el secreto para agradecerte, para poder demostrarte cómo va creciendo poco a poco la flor perfumada de sentimientos que guardo para ti. Y pese a ello, mi mundo entero vibra por ti, desvive por ti y por el hechizo que ilumina las noches, que calienta los glaciales y desiertos parajes."_

Doblé con sutileza la carta y la volví a guardar en mi bolsillo. Parece que Soul no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía ni aunque me pusiese un cartel de neón sobre la frente que dijese "Te amo".

-Por cierto, muy bonito –añadió sin siquiera mirarme.

-Gracias, supongo –dije sin convencimiento para arrastrarme hasta mi dormitorio.

Le había ofrecido al peliblanco mis sentimientos en bandeja y a cambio recibía hostilidad. Los hombres y las indirectas, enemigos hasta la muerte, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo te hago saber que todo lo que escribo es para ti, Soul? ¿Cuándo comprenderás que si mi corazón se desangra en ríos de este amor insano es por ti?

En el fondo de mi ser deseaba sacar esta carga de dentro de mí y decirle sin rodeos que era el único motivo de que suspirase. Pero, asumiendo la realidad, era demasiado orgullosa y cobarde como para decirle algo así, y mucho más como para aceptar su rechazo y tensar nuestra amistad, una amistad que nunca pasaría de eso.

Hablando del rey de Roma, que por la puerta asoma, y nunca mejor dicho, el aludido apareció por la puerta preguntando de nuevo por la estúpida carta.

-¿Y para quién es tu regalo? –contraataqué.

-Para ti –contestó sin más.

Enmudecí. No esperaba esa respuesta.

-Lo siento –susurré.

-¿Me dirás ahora para quién? –dijo acercándose con lentitud hacia mí y sentándose en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de mí.

-N-no puedo –tartamudeé, de nuevo nerviosa por la cercanía de nuestros rostros y la embriaguez que me producía su viril aroma.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros aún más.

Sentí como sus ojos escarlata me examinaban sin reparo e intentaban leer en mi mirada.

-Porque… Sencillamente no puedo –me excusé.

-Maka, deja de evadir mi pregunta. No me voy a enfadar contigo –dijo conciliador.

-No puedo, Soul…

El albino se acercó a mi oído y suplicó con voz queda.

Me paralicé por completo y mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar de nuevo ante la provocación del chico… Me sentí cohibida, y casi por instinto abrí un poco las piernas.

Soul sonrió cerca de mi mejilla y me volvió a mirar.

Sin pensarlo, lo hice.

-Para ti, es para ti… -susurré en su oído de igual forma.

Él se separó de mí, atónito y me miró casi preguntando con la mirada si eso era cierto. Yo asentí y desvié la mirada, casi esperando la puñalada al corazón.

Y sin embargo, en contra de mis expectativas, el pianista tomó mi rostro entre sus dedos y me obligó a mirarle, esbozando una sonrisa torcida que desató de nuevo todas mis hormonas.

En contra de todo pronóstico, rompió la poca distancia que nos separaba y capturó mis labios en un suave beso.

Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce, pero no empalagoso, y rozaban los míos con delicadeza, dando suaves mordidas en mi labio inferior.

Entonces, su lengua rodeó mi boca pidiéndome entrar, e instintivamente yo abrí los labios para comenzar un extraño y desacompasado baile de nuestras lenguas, en un cálido y tierno beso.

Pasé las manos alrededor de su cuello, acercándome más a él si era posible y pronto nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, aferrándome contra su cuerpo. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y él aprovechó el gesto para levantarme de nuevo el rostro y besarme de nuevo, esta vez con más exigencia.

Bajó por mi mejilla con sus labios y me empezó a besar y lamer el cuello, mordiendo y marcando su propiedad a su paso.

-S-Soul… -jadeé.

-Dime.

-Te amo… -suspiré.

-Y yo a ti, Maka, no sabes cuánto… -murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

¿Me amaba? ¿En serio? No, no podía ser. Maka, deja de soñar…

El albino volvió a sobresaltarme y sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

-Oye, ¿seguro que no hay problema con esto? –inquirió preocupado.

Me pareció tan tierno que no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Le besé apasionadamente.

-¿Te vale como respuesta? –sonreí aún contra sus labios.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarme, subiendo por mis caderas con las manos.

Con dedos temblorosos tamborileé sobre su cintura y comencé a quitar lentamente su camiseta, a lo que él respondió mordiéndome la yugular.

Nerviosa, acaricié su pecho, bajando lentamente por su vientre con mis frías manos. Mordí su hombro derecho y subí con la lengua por su cuello, bajando mis dedos hasta su entrepierna, obteniendo de su garganta un sonido gutural que hube de interpretar como placer.

Él, ni corto ni perezoso se deshizo de mi suéter y de la camisa de debajo y posó su vista sobre mi brasier.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –pregunté avergonzada.

-No, nada… Simplemente… Creí que eran más pequeñas, ya sabes… Como sueles llevar camisetas holgadas no se puede adivinar la forma de tus pechos.

Reí nerviosa ante el "cumplido" y desabroché con manos trémulas su pantalón, bajándolo con lentitud, casi torturándolo.

Él gruñó por mi gesto y yo sonreí satisfecha, metiendo la yema del dedo índice por el bóxer pero sin llegar a bajar y acariciando el contorno por encima de la tela. Soul soltó un gruñido de placer y se adelantó quitándome el sujetador y sujetando firmemente uno de mis pechos en su mano.

Yo solté un pequeño suspiro y le quité la última prenda con cuidado, dejando a la vista su erección.

El albino se terminó de desprender de mi falda y mis panties totalmente húmedos de excitación.

Miré hacia otro lado ruborizada, y él capturó mi otro pecho entre sus dientes y lamió la aureola muy despacio, alternando entre pequeñas mordidas y succionando mi pezón mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno.

Tomé el control y me posicioné sobre el cuerpo de Soul, lamiendo su vientre mientras él me miraba sorprendido.

-Así que ésas tenemos –dijo con la voz ronca de deseo.

-Niégame que te gusta –le reté.

-Sigue… -jadeó impaciente porque siguiese mi recorrido.

Bajé lentamente hasta su sexo y lo acaricié con suavidad entre mis manos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Pasé los dedos por el interior de los muslos y continué mi trayecto por su escroto, subiendo por la base de su miembro, delineando el frenillo y haciendo movimientos circulares sobre el glande, haciendo que el chico de ojos de rubí resollase y me implorase que continuase.

Acerqué mi boca al glande y empecé a lamer, bajando de nuevo hasta la base mientras con las manos le acariciaba alrededor.

Pronto introduje su miembro en mi boca y apreté un poco los labios alrededor, bajando pausadamente para ir aumentando el ritmo progresivamente, haciendo brotar de los labios de Soul bramidos de placer.

Apoyó su mano sobre mi cabeza y empujó con suavidad mi cabeza, incitándome a seguir practicándole sexo oral.

Con la otra mano dibujó la línea de mi espalda con calma.

Seguí aumentando la velocidad hasta el máximo que pude, lamiendo el glande cuando podía y apretando los labios, con tenues vibraciones sobre su miembro que parecían estar enloqueciendo a Evans.

Me ayudé con la yema de los dedos sobre los testículos, que acaricié despacio.

-M-Maka… Si sigues me voy a venir… -advirtió entre suspiros.

Continué un poco más y saqué su miembro de mi boca, dejando un hilo de saliva.

Esta vez Soul retomó la situación inicial y se colocó sobre mí. Bajó con su lengua por mis pechos, alcanzando mi vientre y continuó hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, palpitante por la lujuria.

Mordió el clítoris desprendiendo un gemido de mis labios y lamió los labios, siguiendo por mi clítoris e introduciendo la punta de la lengua en mi vagina.

Con el dedo corazón, hizo movimientos circulares sobre el hinchado botón e introdujo un poco más la lengua en mi cavidad, lamiendo los flujos que brotaban asiduamente de mi intimidad.

-Es dulce… -anunció contra mi sexo mientras seguía acariciando con la yema de los dedos.

Yo arqueé la espalda y gemí más fuerte por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo con el roce de su boca.

Soul siguió penetrando mi sexo con su lengua, arrancando un orgasmo, coronado por un largo gemido.

-A-ah… S-Soul… Hazlo ya, por favor… -supliqué anhelante.

Él obedeció y subió hasta mis labios, besándome con dulzura mientras acariciaba mis caderas.

-Te va a doler un poco…

-No me importa… Quiero que lo hagas tú –murmuré en su oído.

Sus ojos del color de la sangre se clavaron en los míos y recorrieron poco a poco mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo.

-Eres… hermosa… Maka… -dijo embelesado.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Él se deslizó entre mis piernas y me besó queriendo aliviar el dolor que iba a sentir.

Con cuidado, me penetró de una estocada.

Las tibias lágrimas se resbalaron por mi mejilla y me mordí el labio para reprimir un aullido de dolor. Clavé las uñas en su espalda y él me dio pequeños besos sobre los labios, tratando en vano de anestesiar el dolor.

Poco a poco, mi interior se fue acostumbrando a su miembro y pronto el dolor se desvaneció para invadirme una súbita ola de placer. Me moví contra sus caderas en señal de aprobación y él enseguida entendió el gesto para comenzar a embestirme primero lentamente.

-L-lo siento… -se disculpó entre resuellos y gruñidos.

Le besé con exigencia, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, y él aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas.

Con gracia me sujetó la espalda y me apoyó sobre la pared, besando mi cuello. Yo enredé las piernas en su cintura, profundizando así la penetración.

Contraje las paredes alrededor de su miembro y él gimió y me besó con demanda, arremetiéndome con ímpetu.

Gemí más fuerte ante el nuevo ritmo impuesto y él acarició mis senos con ambas manos.

Apreté las paredes lo máximo que pude, reteniendo su miembro en mi interior y haciendo a Soul gruñir excitado.

Llegamos al clímax casi a un mismo tiempo, inundando la habitación con nuestros gemidos y el aroma del amor consumado.

Él derramó su semilla en mi interior, anegándome de su esperma y cayendo rendido y exhausto sobre mi pecho.

El corazón aún me latía con furia dentro del pecho y nuestros sudorosos cuerpos descansaron extenuados sobre la cama.

Escuché como había comenzado a llover y las gotas golpeaban con fiereza la ventana de mi habitación.

Soul entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me susurró al oído "Te quiero, Maka. Muchísimo. No sabes cómo me pierden tus ojos de esmeralda o cómo me enloquece tu dulce voz en mi oído".

-Yo también te quiero, Soul. Tu torcida y provocativa sonrisa es la sanación a todos mis temores, y quiero nadar en tus insondables ojos de rubí, y perderme para siempre en el mundo tras tu mirada –contesté hechizada por su profunda voz.

Ambos caímos rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo, con el tamborileo de la lluvia de fondo y una nueva página en un libro que aún estaba por escribirse.


End file.
